Bring Me To Life Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: ela estava caindo na escuridao, mas ele jamais a deixaria ir


**Bring me to Life.**

**Evanescence.**

Gina estava naquele lugar novamente, ela tinha esperanças que nunca voltaria ali, mas agora ela se vê de frente ao monstro que tirou tudo dela, ela sente medo, ela se sente sozinha.

-E bom revê-la Virginia –Gina se encolhe no chão e sussurra.

-Por favor,... Deixe-me em paz... –ela só recebeu uma risada fria como resposta.

-Você sempre foi uma garota ingênua Virginia, mas você vai servir muito bem para o que estou planejando... –

-Eu nunca vou te ajudar... –ela deixa uma lagrima rolar pelo rosto –Deixe-me morrer... –

-Você não vai morrer Gina –ela ouviu uma voz imponente lhe falando, ao olhar para o lado ela vê Harry com a espada de Gryffindor e Fawkes em seu braço, ele tinha um olhar bravo para Voldemort, ela sente a magia rodear ele, ela sente a uma ponta de esperança.

**How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul **

**My spirit sleeping somewhere cold   
until you find it there and lead it back home**

Harry ataca ferozmente Voldemort, ele se esquivava e falava que Harry era um inútil, que ele não conseguiria vence-lo, Gina queria gritar, queria falar para Harry que ele era forte, que ele conseguiria, mas ela sentia que a cada segundo, sua alma ia deixando o corpo lentamente.

Os minutos pareceram horas para ela, derrepente ela sente alguém se aproximar, ela se encolhe de medo achando que era Tom, mas logo sente a magia de Harry a rodeando.

-Gina... –ele fala fracamente.

Ela não sentia mais nada.

**Wake me up inside  
wake me up inside  
call my name and save me from the dark  
bid my blood to run  
before I come undone  
save me from the nothing I've become  
**Gina queria se despertar desesperadamente, ela sentia a escuridão envolvendo ela, a puxando, ela sabia o que era aquilo, era a mesma coisa que ela sentiu em seu primeiro ano, ela estava morrendo.

-Eu não vou deixar –ela pode ouvir Harry lhe sussurrando em seu ouvido –Você vai voltar para mim Gina Weasley –

Escuridão.

Nada mais que escuridão, ela tentou sorrir para ele, mas não conseguiu.

**Now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life  
**Ela estava pronta para partir, ela não queria mais sentir dor, ela não queria mais sentir medo, embora ela quisesse ficar com Harry desesperadamente, ela estava desistindo.

-EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR –ela pode ouvir a voz de Harry se aproximando, ela estava mergulhando mais e mais na escuridão.

**Wake me up inside  
wake me up inside  
call my name and save me from the dark  
bid my blood to run  
before I come undone  
save me from the nothing I've become  
bring me to life  
**Derrepente o ar começou a esquentar, a escuridão estava sumindo e ela pode se ver presa em alguma coisa estranha parecia um lago de escuridão, ela pode sentir o mal vindo dali, mas ela não entendia o que estava acontencendo, quando ela olha para cima ela sente o coração bater mais forte.

-Eu não vou deixar –Ela ouviu Harry falar sorrindo felizmente para ela.

**Frozen inside without your touch without your love **

**Darling only you are the life among the dead  
**Ela sente as mãos quentes dele puxando ela para longe daquela escuridão, a cada momento que eles iam se afastando ela ia se sentindo mais forte, mais feliz, ela olha para o homem que ela ama, ela sorri e se aconchega mais no peito dele, enquanto ele a levava de volta para o seu lar.

**All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
Bring me to life.**

Quando Gina acorda de novo, ela não sabe onde esta e pergunta com medo.

-Onde estou? –uma voz lhe responde com um sorriso de alegria.

-Você esta na ala hospitalar Gina –ela se vira para ver o irmão sorrindo para ela, Rony se aproxima e se senta ao lado dela.

-O que aconteceu? –

-Voldemort usou um feitiço forte em você Gi... Ele estava te fazendo reviver tudo, te matando aos poucos para ver o Harry sofrer... –ao ouvir o nome dele ela pergunta.

-Onde ele esta? –ele sorri e olha para a cama ao lado dela.

-Ele não a deixou desde que te trouxe, até Dumbledore tentou e não conseguiu tirar ele daqui, os dois quase duelaram –ela tenta se levantar para ir até ele.

-Ele esta bem? –

-Ótimo –Rony responde divertido –ele estava fraco quando chegou, mas ele tinha um sorriso enorme enquanto entrava pelos portões –Gina sorri e o beija, ela se afasta um pouco e fala baixo.

-Obrigado Harry... Por me trazer a vida... De novo... –ela pode ver um sorriso se formando nele e ouve mentalmente.

-Eu sempre farei meu amor... Eu sempre farei... –

**Bring Me To Life (tradução)**

**Traga-me à vida.**

**Como você pode ver através dos meus olhos como portas abertas?  
Levando você até minha essência  
onde eu me tornei tão entorpecida Sem uma alma  
Meu espírito dorme em algum lugar frio  
até que você o encontre  
e o traga de volta pra casa  
**

**(acorde-me)  
Acorde-me por dentro  
(Eu não consigo acordar)  
Acorde-me por dentro  
(salve-me)  
Me chame e me salve-me da escuridão  
(acorde-me)  
faça meu sangue correr  
(eu não consigo acordar)  
antes que eu me acabe  
(salve-me)  
salve-me do nada que eu me tornei**

**Agora que eu sei o que eu não tenho  
Você não pode simplesmente me deixar  
Respire através de mim me faça real  
Traga-me à vida**

**(acorde-me)  
Acorde-me por dentro  
(Eu não consigo acordar)  
Acorde-me por dentro  
(salve-me)  
Me chame e me salve-me da escuridão  
(acorde-me)  
faça meu sangue correr  
(eu não consigo acordar)  
antes que eu me acabe  
(salve-me)  
salve-me do nada que eu me tornei**

**Congelada por dentro sem o seu toque sem o amor**

**Querido só você é a vida entre os mortos.**

**Todo esse tempo  
Eu não posso acreditar que eu não pude ver  
Presa na escuridão, mas você estava lá em frente a mim  
Parece que eu tenho dormido a 1000 anos  
eu tenho que abrir meus olhos para tudo  
Sem um pensamento  
Sem uma voz  
sem uma alma  
Não me deixe morrer aqui deve haver algo a mais  
Traga-me à vida**

Esta Song vai para a minha linda amiga Scheila Potter... te adoro meu anjo.. de coração... ate a próxima...


End file.
